NagisaxKarmaTrue Love
by Kawaiimonster101
Summary: Nagisa comes late to school from his mom hitting him and comes late but at lunch time karma happened to look trough his bag and find out nagisa has feelings for him how will this relationship go!this a fluff,lemon,and romance this was also based off my other book karma x asano that is a yaoi like that then go on read it don't ship that ship well then enjoy this book lovlys 3 /* *\
1. Chapter 1 kisses

Authors note:I decided to make a nagisa x Karma after making a karma x asano book haven't seen it well go cheackit out if you like nekos and masters still not done this is August 18,corse that book does contain yaoi lemon and smut maybe some fluff in the future but not yet again this is August 28.

Ps:this will be a fluff/smut/lemon/romantic story YEAH!memtioned in the description.

Nagisa was late for school.

But only because his mother went crazy on him again,she's homophobic she was having trouble accepting that he's a boy but now she had to accept that he's gay.

Nagisa had to go to school with a cut on his shoulder he was hoping it wouldn't bleed in class,he made it but not on time he made it on second period.

He walked in class telling koro sensei that he was late because he slept in by accident,so he continued class as usual but when it was lunch time karma happened to be snooping in nagisa's bag and find a little notebook labeled secret stuff he took it obviously.

It was gym period and Karma asked nagisa to see him by the swimming pond

"excuse me mr karasuma?""yes what is it""I was wondering if I could go meat karma at the swimming pond?""only this once""thank you"

Nagisa headed for the pond and saw no karma anywhere for the whole time even when he got there till he felt arms wrap around him from behind"hey there na gi sa~"nagisa jumped up from the heavy breath on his back neck"uh so karma what did you call me here for?something important?"karma nodded and walked closer to nagisa pulling out the notebook.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!""uh your bag"nagisa snatches out of his hand and looked through it he notices that there's a page missing the one that explained how he felt about karma!karma goes over him from behind and shows him the page from behind as well"looking for this~"nagisa looks behind him in fear hoping he read nothing on that"please tell me you didn't read it""of course i did,you know I find it-"nagisa started punching karmas stomach that did nothing cause of how much stronger he is the Nagisa.

"cute~"nagisa looks up at him and starts move away from him a little"nagisa I think it's cute how you discribe me I think it's cute how your scared of me right now"karma walks towards nagisa till nagisa hits a tree behind him putting his arm by nagisas head.

"karma"karma makes a sexy hhmmm~ to nagisa,nagisa wraps his arms around karmas neck and kisses him.

It takes karma a while comprehend but he soon kisses back,for while they just kissed till karma licked nagisas bottom lip asking for an entrance,nagisa hesitated for a second but soon let him take over,karma headed for all of nagisas sweet spots and sucked on his tounge making nagisa deepen the kiss by wrapping his legs around karma waist.

They couldn't stop kissing all they wanted to do was close every little space between them with there hot sweating body's.

Finally they stopped leaving a string of saliva between them,karma licks the saliva from his chin he soon then licks the saliva off of nagisas chin too because his tounge was obviously tired from trying to keep up with karmas.

"karma that was amazing"he said with nearly no breath left,they kiss one last time only for a second.

"nagisa""yeah?""I was wondering if it was true that your mom beat for saying you were gay""w well I""answer me""yes she did"

Karma sits nagisa down on the ground sitting next to him,

"nagisa I want be here for you I want to help you so if anything happens let me help"

Karma hugs nagisa tightly waiting for nagisa to hug back,they fall in a romantic embrace with each other,karma soon rubs his shoulder obviously cause he knew there was a scar there"nagisa I want you tell me everything in your life,cause I love you"nagisa starts to cry and Barry his face in Karmas cheast,all they wanted to do was hug eachother forever.

2 days later(too lazy to write later on cause it's boring stuff)

Nagisa and karma were at nagisas house doing homework,they haven't fully decided to date each other yet so they go on small dates like this"nnnnagissaaaaa~ can we play!"nagisa let a small sigh and turned around cause he so happened to be on karmas lap"I can't karma I have to do homework besides I could've been done by now if you would help me"karma frowned and placed his head on nagisas shoulder"I would if you would play!"nagisa made a sigh and turned to karma"fine what do you want to play?"

Karma made a smile"I call it friendly wrestling!"nagisa looked confused till he finally got the jest"wait karma were we're not mm~"karma kissed nagisa in a lustful way making the heat in the house a lot more hotter for nagisa,he started to get faint all he could hear were there hearts and the small fan on the table,karma picked nagisa up and carried him to his own room and sitting him down in his bean bag chair"k karma mmm~ ngh~"karma ignored him,

Karma finally broke the kiss but to only kiss nagisa's neck and nibble it a little"kar karma ah~ stop!""it's funny how your the one telling me to stop when your hard""h huh"karma touched his hard boner from his pants and started playing with it through his pants still.

"karma we can w we we can't"karma made a small grin and looked at him,nagisa's eyes turned into lust wrapping his arms around karmas neck"we can or can't what?"

"w we can do it"

Karma started to undress nagisa and himself as he continued to play with nagisa's boner and nagisa giving him hickeys on his neck,karma unbothered his shirt and started sucking his nipples,nagisa held on to him tight trying to not moan so his mom couldn't hear,he couldn't take it anymore being teased by Karma was so much better then pleasuring himself.

"karma I think I'm gonna come"he said in a weak voice,karma put his lips towards his ear licked it a little"then come I'll wait"he said in a sexy voice that was sending shivers down nagisa's spine but before he could come.

"hey nagisa are you in there with your friend you left your homework on the table?what are you doing?"

Nagisa was panicking so was karma"uh we're just taking short break we were just about to go back out there!""oh ok"karma gets off of nagisa and buttons his shirt back up"that was close huh"karma says in a reasuring voice,nagisa nods and smiles.

They kiss each other once more and smile at each other,they head back outside and contenue to work.3


	2. Chapter 2 thunder-sweat-sex

Karma and nagisa were stuck in the rain together on the bus waiting for there stop.

Nagisa happened to be scared of thunder so everytime it came he try to keep cool,after a few stops it seemed that everybody had left except one guy but he's not important.

Karma took this chance to comfront nagisa of his fear"Nagisa,I know your scared of thunder""huh?"thunder strike came back which made nagisa cling to karma as hard as he could,karma wrapped his arm around nagisa reassuring him"I know were not fully dating yet but still nagisa like I said I want to be here for you Ill protect you"nagisa nuzzled agenst him still in fear from the sounds of lightning,karma looked out the window and saw a hotel near one of the stops and picked nagisa up bridal style and carried him to the hotel and ordered a place to stay.

Nagisa called his mom telling her he was staying with karma

Nagisa:mom I'm gonna have to stay with karma this night

Mom:that's fine just use protection!

Nagisa:mom really

They made it to there room,karma asked if nagisa could unlock the door for him cause he was texting his parents but nagisa couldn't he was shaking and couldn't get it in,karma sighed and pressed his chest to nagisa's back putting his hand over nagisa's helping him open the door.

Nagisa was in shivers all over but he realized he was about to get hard so he told karma he was going to the bathroom.

"ok ok I don't have a boner oh but I might get one cause there's only on bed and what if we have sex tonight that would be great but I'm scared"

As nagisa talked to himself he finally came out and helped karma dry his hair"hey nagisa""yeah?""are you doing ok I mean to the thunder""of course I am*thunder sound*AHAHAH"nagisa jumps up and hides himself under the blanket,karma crawls over to him pulls the hiding nagisa closer to him"it's ok nagisa if you fall asleep you'll wake up and the rain will be gone"nagisa started to fall asleep till darkness he fell asleep and so did karma

Zat night

Karma woke up in the middle of the night and realized he had a boner,nagisa was so close to him that his knee was touching his boner that was what was most likely what gave him a boner,karma looks over to nagisa pulling him closer not realizing that nagisa was waking up.

"karma?"karma looked over at nagisa and saw he was touching his boner"what's up its just a boner"karma said calmy,nagisa looked down at it then looked back at karma"can I calm it down""do you want to I mean I'm fine with it"nagisa nodded and unbottened his pants.

Nagisa shoved the whole thing in his mouth and sucked very hard and fast that made karma go crazy"h hey now don't choke yourself"he said in not so stable voice,nagisa started nibbling on his member and licking the bottom to the top,he then circled karmas member with his tounge,karma then moved nagisa's face from his dick to his face and started kissing nagisa lustly,strongly and loving.

Karma moved his hands to nagisas pants and toke them off reaveling his ass with his memebr and put his two fingers in nagisa making nagisa moan while still kissing him.

"karma*huff*p put"karma put his face closer to nagisa's waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"I want your dick in me stop with the fingers"

No matter how surprised karma was he couldn't say no,karma turned nagisa over to a dog stance,he then shoved a third finger in and making his fingers move around to make nagisa feel great,he then started unbottening nagisa's shirt and playing with his nipples,nagisa moans echod the room making karma even more thirsty,he then takes his fingers out but takes his shirt off and puts his lips to his ear"I'm gonna put in now are you ready"nagisa nods his head.

Karma shoves his dick in nagisa slowly making nagisa lose control to the plerasure he's being givin,Karma contenues to play with nagisa's nipples but now is thrusting,nagisa starts to get faint just like the time at home except this was better.

nagisa's phone started to ring.

Nagisa was about to press cancel till karma answers it"hello?oh hey sugino nagisa's not available right now but I can take a message"nagisa eyes widen as karma was now playing dirty,he turned nagisa over till he was sideways on the bed,karma began thrusting in him again but eaiser this time because he was on the phone,nagisa soon begain to like it agian but tried his best to not moan so he covered his mouth.

Karma hung up and patted nagisa's head"your doing great nagisa just hold on a little longer"Karma then moves nagisa so his back is to the bed and thrusts in harder and stronger then before,karma moves closer to him and hugs nagisa.

"k karma KARMA"karma was smiling at nagisa of how he was calling his name,nagisa started to give karma some hickeys"nagisa are you close to comeing"nagisa stopped what he was doing and gave karma a kiss on the check asking for a kiss on the lips,karma looked him in the eyes which were full of lust.

Karma pushed his tounge in nagisa's throat making nagisa beg for more.

"listen nagisa you've got a lot of cum in there how about we set it free"

Nagisa pushed his lips onto karmas and sinks into the kiss,karma started to grab nagisa's dick and jerk it nagisa was about to die of how it started to feel amazing that he just came and so did karma inside of nagisa.

Karma looked at nagisa and kissed his forehead"see told you when you woke up the rain would end"nagisa nods his head with a smile

"karma that was great I want to do it again"nagisa could barely speak he was lost of words karma hugs him in a warm embrace"if you want then..."

"sure"

Authors note:thank you for reading my first nagisa x karma fanfic I'm sorry if this is short but there will be a second book but not the continuation just another random book lol~


End file.
